


宜嘉 | 爱情乌托邦

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini





	宜嘉 | 爱情乌托邦

段宜恩之前住的出租屋在三楼，楼下就是马路。他喜欢把屋子弄的暗暗的，做爱的时候也是。那时候的女友说，我都看不见你了，怎么亲你。其实他们每次的嘴唇总能准准地挨在一起，好像是磁铁的异极。

到了晚上车灯从马路上慢悠悠地沿着小小的窗子腾上来，和着红绿灯迷幻的颜色，比起快燃尽的香烟更有一种绝境之感，段宜恩此时此刻恍然以为自己掉进了银河里，有一种吃了三百片止痛药的错觉，眼球似乎被泡在桃色气泡酒里面，眼前全是金属色泽的幻光，女友迎光的背好像长出了美人鱼的鳞片，下一秒就有会喷火的巨龙破窗而入把她带走。

那一年段宜恩读了很多书，喜欢和女朋友读诗。女友读舒婷，他读歌德。到最后女朋友回台湾跟他分了手，最后一句话是：“段宜恩，你人很好，真的，其实你比较适合当诗人，我的意思是，一个「一个人」的诗人。”

段宜恩呆呆地看着她，看着她走下楼，从窗户里看着她从马路的一端走到另一端，防盗窗的栏杆把她的背影割成了好几段，夕阳是鸡蛋黄被割破的样子，红艳艳的夹心流出来烫伤了整片向晚的天空。最后她上了出租车，车子马上就变成一个点不见了。段宜恩这才想起来，他们忘记说再见了。

这是段宜恩碰到王嘉尔前的最后一段爱情。

 

认识王嘉尔的时候段宜恩依然相信爱情，就像相信他女朋友说的“我还是很爱你，我会回来的”鬼话。

他们认识了三天就上床，就在这个出租屋。他们事后躺在床上，王嘉尔背对着他，高潮后的大腿规律性地痉挛，晚霞照在背上是枯萎的橘子颜色。段宜恩叼着一根烟从他背后看他，觉得他像长出了橘色的小超人翅膀。翅膀好像比鳞片性感一点，他想。

于是静默了很久，空气变成煮坏了的水波蛋凝固得噎人，段宜恩默默地抽完了所剩不多的半包烟，到最后一根的时候伸出夹烟的那只手去抚王嘉尔突出来的蝴蝶骨和脊柱。

段宜恩这才发现原来颤抖中有哭泣的成分。王嘉尔的背动了一下，段宜恩手里的烟前面长长的烟灰很快就掉到被子上，烫出几个红红黑黑的小洞。王嘉尔把头闷在枕头里，他说：“我从来没这么讨厌过自己。”

段宜恩不知道他说的什么意思。王嘉尔和他第一次做的时候为什么哭，他自己也记不得了，只知道自己好难过。

之前彼此认识的三天里，段宜恩带王嘉尔吃了出租屋楼下的一家卖港式小吃的店，一个一看就很港的地方，里面卖丝袜奶茶鸳鸯奶茶捞面和各种三明治之外还有黑牛白牛和粉牛，后来他们很多次地去吃，王嘉尔也没好意思问他怎么知道自己喜欢吃港式小吃。

两个人坐在店里吧台的高脚凳上共同消灭一份捞面加餐蛋时，段宜恩不可避免地和他聊起来走了不久的前女友，字里行间有一种淡淡的「我还爱她」的情绪。于是王嘉尔自觉地以为段宜恩仍旧爱着去年人，所以和他上床的时候心里有种插足的愧疚之感。

 

后来他们玩恋爱游戏的时候这种感觉在王嘉尔心里逐渐消散了，尽管段宜恩从来没有说过爱他。

其实那段时间他们的关系更多的是一种炮友以上恋爱未满的感觉。他们时常会上床，他们有闲情逸致的时候甚至可以一起窝在床上用投影仪看电影。

他们没有同居，王嘉尔每次坐的士找他的时候心里总有一种不复还的错觉。每每他下车，车门关上夹出来的风把他宽宽的衣服下摆和裤腿吹得鼓起来，从黑黝黝的门洞里钻出来的穿堂风又把它们吹回去时，他心里会有一种对爱情恍惚的期待，像是一种看电影预告的感觉。

段宜恩常常会站在楼上的窗户前等他，从防盗窗的栏杆望下去，看得到王嘉尔纸白纸白的小腿从出租车里面迈出来。下一分钟他们将唇齿相依，过后会发生更旖旎的事情，门一关，整个卧室就是他们的性爱乌托邦，在那里他们什么都是又什么都不是，空气可以是草莓润滑剂味蓝莓爆珠味精液味也可以是棒棒糖味。

他们做的时候偶尔会放歌，王嘉尔骑在段宜恩身上，所有迷离的、上升的、后退的、幻想的、快乐的、愠怒的、蒸汽波式的情绪从小小的音箱钻出来拐到他的耳朵里，王嘉尔以为自己掉进了太阳，身下含的不是阴茎而是快乐的钥匙。

快乐是什么？快乐是把他摇出来让他射到他最里面。于是王嘉尔整个人都飘飘然，迷失在段宜恩给予的爱情狂潮里了。

 

唯一一次闹别扭是段宜恩前女友回大陆的那段时间。段宜恩微信上跟王嘉尔说他前女友回来了，王嘉尔回复：噢，那她要来见你吗？段宜恩：不知道诶。

后来他们还是见面了，在王嘉尔的揣测里他们甚至上了床，因为王嘉尔看见浴室地漏里有女孩子的棕色长头发。王嘉尔这才醒悟原来没有定性过的关系千万不能付出爱情，段宜恩的乌托邦里可以不止有流浪诗人和小男孩，还可以有从投影仪里钻出来的墨绿色连衣裙的汤唯，穿条纹睡衣的男孩——什穆埃尔和布鲁诺死的时候王嘉尔把段宜恩的颈窝哭得湿湿的，当然也可以有讲话嗲嗲的前女友。

然后王嘉尔不辞而别，他去了台湾。她和他的小岛。那里有边角翘翘的龙山寺，冬瓜茶，讲话和她一样嗲嗲的台湾妹妹，到了晚上就亮晶晶的一〇一。

王嘉尔坐在台北分店的ice monster里面，是一家很有名也很好吃的甜品店，排队要等到天荒地老。招牌的芒果绵绵冰他一个人吃不完，很大一碗，冰到他牙疼，心里也酸酸的好像被蛀了洞。

他一个人坐在那里，很快就有穿着漂亮洋装的女孩子坐到他对面搭讪。王嘉尔笑笑说：“我有男朋友啦。”女孩子惊呼：“哇，真的吗，他帅不帅啊？”王嘉尔说：“是长得像天仙一样的男人噢。”女孩子瘪瘪嘴很快又走了，蓝色波点洋装下的腰肢一摆一摆的。王嘉尔拿勺子把化掉的冰糖水送到自己嘴里，心里疯狂地涌动着桃色气泡酒颜色的泡泡。

他还想爱。

 

王嘉尔拖着行李箱回到段宜恩的出租屋的时候已经过了一周了，他差点以为段宜恩会和前女友复合。段宜恩把饿了一整个飞机的王嘉尔拽到楼下那家港港的小吃店吃捞面。

“你别误会。”段宜恩慢慢悠悠地说，“她没地方住，住在我家，那晚我在对面酒店，没和她睡一起。”

噢——王嘉尔心里的泡泡全都聚在一起变成一个拖的长长的粉红色破折号，他从捞面里抬起头，认真说：我才没误会呢！

好的好的，段宜恩摆出一副假装相信了的样子。吃完后他们沿着马路两边的路灯散步，王嘉尔走在段宜恩前面，晚风把他宽松的T恤衫吹起来，瘦瘦的身子在里面晃晃荡荡，裤子口袋里面的烟盒马上就要掉出来。

王嘉尔突然回头，站定在路灯下面，柔柔的黄光像舞台的聚光灯把他包裹，他对段宜恩喊：MarkyMarky，怎么走那么慢，想什么呢？

声音被风吹的七零八落地掉到段宜恩耳朵里。段宜恩快步上前，也挤在光圈里面，于是整场舞台剧的主角就变成他们两个了。

段宜恩伸手抱住瘦得和他有的一拼的王嘉尔，他说：“我在爱你呢。”

王嘉尔感觉心里的小洞很快就被补满了，里面涨涨地开出好闻的粉色郁金香。这是一种被爱的感觉。王嘉尔也伸手把他的背环住，把头埋在他的颈窝里，段宜恩的颈窝又变得湿湿的了。好像过了很久，王嘉尔抬头，闭上眼，在自我营造的黑暗中去吻段宜恩，假装整个世界只剩下路灯、段宜恩和他。

于是地球上又多出来一对相爱的人了。


End file.
